Forward in Time
by Demigodishness
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny accidentally go forward in time and meet their future offspring? And why are Harry's parents there? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Present: 2019

Now, Victoire and Teddy truly didn't mind babysitting their cousins. Truly, they were family after all. What they did mind was waking up at 3 in the morning because James and Fred had set off a dung bomb in the room Domnique, Rose, and Roxane (Who happened to have the highest tempers out of all the Weasley girls, other than Victoire.) were staying in at the burrow, which used to belong to their Aunt Ginny. All the adults had gone off on holiday to Australia, (Including Molly and Arthur.) and they had decided all the kids should stay at the burrow with Victoire and Teddy in charge.

In reality, the Weasley children didn't really need babysitters, they were all quite old enough to take care of themselves. But with James and Fred in their midst, who knows what could happen.

Victoire and Teddy were sleeping together in Molly and Arthur's room. They hadn't actually been woken up by the explosion, rather, Domnique screaming "YOU FILTHY PIECE OF S-" followed by another series of loud curse words coming from Roxane

. Teddy sighed and got out of bed, quickly pulling a shirt over his head as the screaming continued, "YOU EVIL GITS, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Rose. Laughter by the two boys followed.

"Vic," Teddy said. "C'mon, let's go check on them." Victoire grumbled something about killing James and Fred for depriving her of sleep before slowly forcing herself out of bed.

They inched themselves up the staircase, the Weasley cousins screams getting louder. "What's going on?" Albus asked, him and Louis peaking their heads out of the door of Percy's old room.

"James and Fred did something stupid again." Teddy grimaced. For just last night, James had put beetles in Lily's soup, which resulted in Victoire almost calling Ginny. James wouldn't be alive right now if she had.

Al and Louis followed Teddy and Victoire up the staircase, and into Ginny's old room, the door stood wide open. The rest of the Weasley cousins were already in there. Molly, Lucy, Hugo and Lily must've went to see what was going on. All the three Weasley girls looked murderous. Domnique had gotten her wand out and was pointing it at James and Fred while calling them words that Fleur would wash her mouth out with soup if she ever heard her saying, while Bill would most certainly faint. Since Domnique was of age and could cast amazing hexes, James and Fred looked slightly scared, but still on the verge of laughter.

"ENOUGH!" Victoire said, or rather, bellowed, far louder than the other three Weasley girls, as Victoire was known in the family for having the biggest temper. Being part Weasley and part veela really had that effect.

All of the Weasley children turned to stare at her. James and Fred looked panic striken. Apparently they hadn't thought of Victoire's consequences. "Alright you two, this is the last straw, I am calling both your mothers!" Victoire said. "Oh no, please Victoire-" "

You. Woke. Me. Up. At. Three. In. The. Morning. I will call them right at breakfast, just so you're available for them to yell at you. I'm also going to be consficating your Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and I'm sure they'll agree with me. Now off to bed, all of you!" Victoire's calm voice was worse than even Mrs. Weasley's loud scolding.

There was something so frightening about Victoire's glare, that everybody obeyed. James and Fred going back to Fred and George's old room, their heads down. Hugo, Lucy and Lily up to Ron's old room. Al and Louis slightly sniggering back to Percy's old room. And Molly back to Bill's old room. Domnique, Roxane and Rose were looking pleased at James and Fred's punishment and smirked as they got back into bed. A furious Victoire quickly walked out of the room and back down the staircase after everyone else had gone. Teddy said a quick "Goodnight." to the girls and followed her. Both of them gratefully falling back into Molly and Arthur's bed. As soon as Victoire's head hit the pillow, you could hear her soft snoring. Teddy smiled to himself as he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He had no idea that the next morning, he and Victoire would find seven people from the past in the kitchen.

Past: 1998

After a month of fixing up Hogwarts, Molly had finally convinced Harry to come to the burrow, he agreed because of Fred's upcoming funeral, but ended up staying long after. Shortly after him finally getting up from his 14 hour nap after the final battle, he and Ginny had reconciled. Though not without her calling him a 'noble git.' Harry told her everything he hadn't been able to before.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't have been more delighted about the couple, as well as Ron and Hermione. She would beam everytime she saw them together. Just a week after staying at the burrow, Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Ginny decided to go to Australia to find Hermione's parents. Hermione originally wanted to go by herself, but Ron absolutely refused, and the other two agreed. Mrs. Weasley was hesitant to let them go, but she knew they would anyway so she told them to be back before term started. They had spent almost the rest of the summer holidays looking for Hermione's parents. They eventually found them in Perth, where they were forced to knock them out in order to take them to St. Mungo's, which had just conveniently figured out how to reverse memory charms.

Mrs. Weasley had invited them to the burrow, where they would be staying for a week before Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. So it was on this very day just a week before September 1st, when Hermione was digging through all her stuff, figuring out what she would need to take to Hogwarts. She was in Ginny's room, on the bed had conjured for her, while Ginny and Harry were somewhere outside "enjoying the weather." Ron lay next to her, watching her take out a couple books and debate whether she needed them, then she took out the time turner that she had found in Australia.

"Hermione, is that-" but Ron's question was interrupted by the door opening, and Harry and Ginny coming into the room, looking rather flushed. "Had a nice time enjoying the weather, did you?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry a little bit. "Oh shut up, Ronald." Ginny said, really glaring at Ron.

"Hermione, is that the time turner we found in Australia?" Harry asked. "Oh, yes. I was just looking through all of my things..." Hermione set the time turner next to her, and continued to rummage through her bags.

"Oooh, I wanna see." Ginny reached over to get the time turner just as Ron made a grab for it, making it roll off the bed and onto the floor, where it shattered. "Ron!" Ginny said in a 'look what you did' voice and Ron was about to protest that it was her fault, but then they were enveloped in a white smoke.

Past: 1978

"Oh for heavens sake James, why do you have a time turner?" Lily sighed. "It fell out of Dumbledore's pocket at the last Order meeting." James said shrugging. "James! What if he needed it?" "Oh loosen up Lily, I'm sure a man like Dumbledore has plenty of time turners!" Sirius said laughing. They were enjoying a beautiful summer's day at the Potter Manor. Just having graduated Hogwarts before summer. James and Lily had recently gotten married. Lily wasn't yet pregnant, and they didn't have to go into hiding just now. James parents had been very rich, and he had inherited a lot of their money. He had more than enough to support Lily and Sirius and they didn't have to work. They were full time fighters in The Order of The Phoenix. Lily shook her head and went back to making the two men lunch. James was absentmindedly throwing the time turner up in the air, catching it each time. He and Sirius were laughing about something, as they always were, when Lily had finished making lunch. James had put the time turner back on the table when everything started shaking. "What's going on?" Sirius asked. "I think it's an earthquake." Lily answered. It wasn't a very big one, but the time turner still fell off the table and shattered. Before any of them could process what had happened, they were enveloped in white smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

*Feedback would be appreciated. Please tell me what you think.

Present: 2019

As of the next morning, Teddy and Victoire were awoken by loud thumps, followed by loud voices.

Assuming it was just the Weasley cousins, Victoire turned over on her side and continued to sleep, cuddling into Teddy. But then there was a scream, and more footsteps coming down the staircase.

Teddy and Victoire flew out of bed and out of the bedroom, down to the kitchen.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY, YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" Victoire screamed. For, as she thought, James and Fred had caused yet another commotion and disrupted her from her sleep. And Victoire loved her sleep. I mean, she LOVED it.

But when they got to the kitchen, they were greeted with the most unexpected sight.

Molly stood facing away from them, her wand out, she being the one who had screamed. James and Fred stood behind her, back to back, both holding base ball bats (Which for some unexpected and convenient reason, had been in Fred and George's old room.) rather than wands, considering they were both underage.

In front of them, were three people who, from the looks of it, had been tangled together. They looked at Victoire in a strange way, seeing the names she had called. Not that, of course, they weren't looking at everyone else and each other in a strange way.

"Did you just say James Sirius Potter?" The man who looked remarkably like their Uncle Harry asked, he seemed to be stuck under the other two people, who were hurrying to stand up.

Before either Victoire or Teddy could say anything, there was a thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs. The rest of the Weasley cousins had obviously heard the commotion and came down to see what had happened. Hoping perhaps to see Victoire yell at James and Fred again.

All their faces contorted with confusion at the sight in front of them.

"Who the bloody hell-" Hugo started, but never finished because Teddy decided that that moment would be the place to take charge.

"Alright, seriously, who are you people and what are you doing in this house? This is private property." He had spoken quite loudly and clearly, making sure his wand (He grabbed it right before he and Victoire left Mr. and 's bedroom.) was pointed right at the three weirdly familiar-looking strangers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, our time-turner broke, I'm not quite sure how we ended up here.." The woman who looked remarkably like Lily of the present said, she had managed to get up first, dusting herself off as she finished talking.

Victoire's eyes widened. "Excuse me, but what year did you come from?"

"1978. What year is this?" The Lily of the past asked cautiously. The two men finally stood up behind her.

"It's 2019, and I think I know who you are." Victoire said. Teddy's eyes had widened as well, as he too had come to the same conclusion. Meanwhile, the rest of the people from the past and the present looked as confused as ever. (With the exceptions of Lucy and Rose, who could give Lily and Hermione a run for their money.)

"I don't understand, how would you know who we are-"

"Because we think we're related to you. Some of us by marriage, some of us by blood. In fact, some of us are your future grandchildren, that is, if we've guessed your identities right. But I believe a proper introduction is in order." Teddy explained.

James of the past, who had moved protectively in front of Lily said. "All right then, I'm James Potter."

"I'm Lily Potter."

"And I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said cheerfully, it looked as though he were enjoying this all very much.

The Weasley cousins stared at the people of the past in amazement. For they had never met them before, but had always heard their amazing stories...

"Ha!" Victoire said, breaking the silence. "So we guessed right. First of all, James and Lily, you have a son named Harry, Sirius is the godfather. Some of us are Harry's children, but we're all cousins. Except for Teddy." Victoire gestured to the blue-haired boy beside her. "Harry's his godfather. Ok, I think we should all introduce ourselves."

Teddy was about to open his mouth and introduce himself, but four more people had just appeared out of nowhere. Right in the spot that James, Lily, and Sirius had appeared in minutes ago. They were tangled together, like the last group of three had been and they were causing an even bigger commotion.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot-"

"Bloody hell, get off of me-"

"I swear on Merlin's left buttcheek, I'm trying, someone's on top of me-"

"Urgh-"

"This is all your fault!"

"This is all YOUR fault!"

The Weasley cousins and James, Lily, and Sirius watched the four people detach themselves from each other in shock, all completely taken by surprise.

When they finally did, they stared around the room in surprise, Harry's heart nearly leaping out of his chest when he saw his parents and Sirius.

Ron was the first to speak, "Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here? I believe you are trespassing, this is private property."

Hermione, who had a little more sense than Ron and realized what had probably happened, and started to say, "Ron, I don't think-" at the same time Teddy, suppressing a laugh had said, "What year did you come from?"


	3. Chapter 3

***I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was on some extremely terribly bad writers block, but after checking some of the nice reviews I've gotten, I've decided to continue the story. I'm not really sure where it's going, but I'm just gonna go with the flow.**

 **By the way, thank you to whoever corrected me with the year in the first chapter. It was 1998, not 1997. I will probably go back and edit that later. Furthermore, after doing more research on Harry Potter Wikki, I realized there was a serious flaw with the first chapter which gives me even more reason to go back and edit it.**

 **Thank you for your feedback! :)**

"What do you mean what year-"Ron started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"1998."

"And what are your names?" Victoire asked although she already knew the answer.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and that's Ron and Ginny Weasley." Hermione pointed to each individual as she spoke. "You're our offspring aren't you? But you can't be, time-turners only go back hours! What year is this? We were just here, in the past I mean." Hermione spoke very fast.

"The year is 2019," Teddy answered. "And I was just about to introduce myself to our other ah-guests, who came here from a year even more distant than yours."

Ron looked like he had crapped his pants. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny however, looked at the three other time-travelers with great interest. Harry felt a lump form in his throat.

"Mom? Dad? Sirius?" He asked.

"You're-you're our son?" Lily asked, her eyes shining.

"Is that why you look exactly like me?" James asked Harry. "Are those your kids?" James said eyeing James and Albus. "They look even more like me."

Sirius laughed. "This is incredible, you're from the future and you know who we are."

"Wait I believe we should all introduce ourselves first, questions should be asked later." Teddy said, eyeing James S. who had opened his mouth to protest that it was JAMES who looked exactly like HIM.

Teddy cleared his throat and continued talking. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I was raised by my grandmother Andromeda, because my parents were um… killed in the Second Wizarding War."

The Lily, James, and Sirius of the past were all smiling at the fact that their friend had a son until they heard that Remus had died. Lily put her hand over her mouth.

"But me and Grandma are regular guests at the Potter house for dinner." Teddy said in attempt to lighten the mood. "Oh, and you're my godfather Harry, that's why." Harry had not looked away from his parents and his godfather until that moment.

"I am 22 years old, I graduated from Hogwarts 5 years ago. I was in Gryffindor- Quidditch Captain. I played chaser. I've been training to be an Auror in Uncle Harry's department ever since I left Hogwarts. My job starts next week."

Victoire took a deep breath. "I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, oldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley."

"She looks just like Fleur." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"I'm 20 and I became a Healer at St. Mungo's a year ago. I was a Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts, Head Girl too."

"Domnique Ginerva Weasley. Second oldest child to Bill and Fleur. I actually just graduated from Hogwarts, I applied to be a curse breaker for Gringotts just like Dad. I was also a Gryffindor. I played chaser for the quidditch team."

"Louis Arthur Weasley. Vic and Dom's little brother. I'm 15, and I play keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"James Sirius Potter. I'm gonna be a fifth year after the holiday ends. Oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter." Ginny blushed happily when he called her 'Potter.' Harry grinned, he was going to end up with Ginny!

"Obviously Gryffindor. I'm Quidditch captain and I play beater with Fred."James finished, grinning at Fred, who grinned back.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley. Soon to be fifth year at Hogwarts, son of George and Angelina Weasley." Ginny and Hermione giggled. "And if I wasn't Gryffindor, I'd probably hang myself."

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. Um, James is my brother. I'm gonna be a fourth year- and I play seeker on the uh- Slytherin Quidditch team."

"You're Slytherin!" The 18 year old James and Ron exclaimed at the same time but were silenced by Rose's death glare.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, the youngest Potter. Luna Lovegood is my godmother. I'm gonna be a second year, I got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, as chaser."

"You knocked up my sister three times!" Ron turned to Harry, looking disgusted. Hermione shushed him while Ginny gave him a glare even worse than Rose's. Harry suddenly looked like a tomato.

"I'm Molly Elizabeth Weasley, I'm 15, in Hufflepuff- and I just got my prefect badge. I'm the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged, they hadn't met Audrey yet.

"I'm Lucy Olivia Weasley, I'm gonna be a second year Ravenclaw and Molly is my sister. We were both named after our grandmothers."

"My name is Roxane Katherine Weasley, I'm Fred's sister. future fourth year, and I play chaser for Gryffindor."

"I'm Rose Molly Weasley. Ron and Hermione's daughter."

Ron and Hermione both turned incredible shades of red. Harry laughed and Ginny beamed.

"I'm also going to be a fourth year Gryffindor."

"I'm Rose's little brother-Hugo. I'm going to be a second year."


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone's interested, I just edited the last chapter because some things weren't the way I wanted them to be and I just wasn't satisfied with it. I would suggest you read the edited version if you haven't already. :)** **By the way, if the next generation is named after someone they will have their middle initial after their name.**

"Wow." Harry said finally when everyone had finished introducing themselves. "You actually _are_ our future children, and er- nieces and nephews."

James looked at Harry in wonder, "And you're _our_ son." He said referring to himself and Lily.

"I-er- yeah." Harry said, not being quite able to look James in the eye. Lily knew something was wrong, but she didn't say anything, deciding to enjoy the moment instead.

"You really _do_ look exactly like me." James mumbled softly. "Except for your scar, and you have-"

"My mother's eyes, yeah I know."

Meanwhile, Ginny stood next to her two future sons and daughter, and they had started a deep conversation about Quidditch.

 _"You're kidding!_ How did I manage to _actually_ become a member of the Harpies! Ron, you owe me 20 galleons!"

Hugo was talking with his 18 year old parents. "Blimey- you look _so young_! _This is so cool! Rose look, you really do look exactly like Mum but with red hair!_ So how's life without us?" He finished breathlessly.

Hermione looked at Ron, "I thought we said we weren't having kids."

Ron shrugged. "It must have been an accident."

Before Hugo could say more than "Bloody Hell!" There was an explosion of soot and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the fireplace.

"Oh we really need to fix this fireplace Arthur, there is soot everywhere!" But Arthur had already noticed the 7 people from the past, and was looking at them with fascination and confusion.

"And who are you?" He said.

Molly looked up, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lily L. was the first to react to her grandparents sudden arrival and ran to hug them.

Victoire was the second, "I thought you guys weren't coming back until Friday." She said smiling. "At least now I can get James and Fred out of my hands."

"Yes dear, well me and Arthur decided to come back early to check on you lot. All your parents are supposed to be staying until Friday."

"Mum? Dad?" Ron asked, confused. "Why do you look so ol-" Hermione had elbowed him before he could finish the word.

"Ronald, why in the world do you look so young? And how did the four of you get here before us? You're supposed to be in Australia! We all agreed on it!" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding more confused with each word.

"Well, actually Mrs. Weasley, you see, we're not from this time. Our time-turner broke and we were transported from our year, 1998. To here." Hermione said.

"We have a very similar situation here," Lily said. "Except we're from 1978."

"But you're James and Lily Potter! And Sirius!" Arthur said. "Wow, you look like you've just gotten out of school!"

"That's because we have." Sirius said.

"Yes, Grandpa, Grandma, we've just finished introducing ourselves." Teddy said.

"Well I do believe we must find some way to get them back to their times!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Perhaps we should contact the Ministry?"

"No need Grandma!" James S. said, grinning. "Dad had two prototype time turners in his office, I heard him telling Mum that they could go back months, even years. The Ministry wanted him to test them out, but he hadn't gotten around to it. I decided to bring them here, me and Fred were gonna test them out."

"James! Fred! Do have any idea how dangerous that would've been?! You could've gotten lost in time! Just wait until your mothers hear about this!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I suppose we could use them, James. You should go get them." Hermione said. James immediately headed toward Fred and George's old room.

"We'll need to have our memories modified too." Lily said.

"No way, Lily! I want to remember my godson!" Sirius said.

"No, Sirius, it is best this way, you must know nothing of the future. You'll see Harry again anyway." Mrs. Weasley said, although she had a pained look behind her eyes.

James S. returned with the two time-turners. "I must say, I'm gonna miss seeing my parents and grandparents so young." He said blissfully, wiping a fake tear.

Since Lily knew they were about to have their memories modified anyway, she went with her impulse. "Do we die?" She asked, mostly looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I was one years old. Voldemort murdered you, he tried to kill me too, but he couldn't. I was raised by your sister."

Lily didn't want to ask any questions, she just hugged Harry. Then she pulled away, "I'm proud of you." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

James S. handed her the time turner, then he handed Hermione the other one. Hermione put it around the neck of herself, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Lily followed suite but with James and Sirius. They started turning the time turners until they disappeared, Mrs. Weasley casting the memory charms when they started fading. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny going first. Then James, Lily, and Sirius. Their disappearance was followed by a minute of silence.

"Well ,that was entertaining." Fred said.

1998:

Hermione sat on her bed, rummaging through her things, trying to figure out what she would need for Hogwarts. Ron lay next to her, and Harry and Ginny had just walked into the room. Ginny was glaring at Ron for his previous comment.

Hermione had took out a book, "Ginny, do you think I'll need this?" None of them had the memory of traveling to the future and meeting their children, and none of them seemed to notice the absence of the time turner, it was as if it had never been there.

1978:

"Lily, that looks _amazing_." James said grinning at the thought of the amazing food he was about to eat.

"Here! Here!" Sirius said.

Lily chuckled and set their lunch on the table, not realizing that just minutes ago she had been with her 18 year old son and her grandchildren. And not knowing that in just three years time, she would be murdered by the most dangerous dark wizards of all time.

 **Well I hadn't originally started this story with the thought of ending at four chapters. I hadn't even started this chapter with the thought that it would be the last! But I think it's a pretty good ending, and I don't think I would've known how to continue it anyway. Also, if you want to, you can read my new one shot- "Making Amends". It takes place after the war and it's basically Draco making amends with Harry. Please give me feedback on it! There is so much more I want to write about in the world of Harry Potter and I have so many ideas that I can't wait to start writing about!** **Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
